


За каждым успешным магозоологом стоит его ассистент

by your_old_PC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, F/F, Love charms, Rape
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_old_PC/pseuds/your_old_PC
Summary: Благодаря Банти Лита Лестрейндж стала выдающимся магозоологом.





	За каждым успешным магозоологом стоит его ассистент

**Author's Note:**

> абьюз, насильственные действия сексуального характера.

— Ты не могла бы снять рубашку?  
— Конечно! — чуть-чуть помедлив, отвечает Лита. Когда ныряет в резервуар к кельпи, то кажется сиреной — прекрасная, обнажённая, с густыми волосами, имеющая безграничную власть над Банти.

Лита расстёгивает верхние четыре пуговицы и приспускает рубашку, так что она болтается на локтях. Бледно-розовая, в мелкий узор из цветочков, она идеально сочетается с кожей цвета шоколадного мусса. Лита так красива в своей обнажённой покорности, и Банти, затаив дыхание, припадает к её груди.

Тёмные соски податливо твердеют под ловким языком. Банти придерживает упругую грудь Литы рукой, а ловкие пальцы другой уже гладят её горячее местечко под брюками.

— Тебе не нравится? — Банти отпускает её. Лита смотрит на неё печальными тёмными глазами:  
— Мне нравится всё что ты делаешь, Банти, но ты сказала, что я должна сначала проверить, не подхватил ли наш кельпи паразитов от водного дракона.  
— Да, а потом я попросила тебя снять рубашку. Я решила, что будет правильнее сначала приласкать тебя. Ты слишком красивая, я не дождусь твоего возвращения.  
— Прости, я глупая.  
— Ты умница, — говорит Банти с нажимом и возвращается к ласкам.

Она скорее чувствует, чем слышит, как доводит Литу до исступления. Ни удовлетворённого стона, ни тяжёлого дыхания. Лита стоит опустив голову, из тугого узла на затылке выбилась волнистая прядь. Банти поправляет ей причёску и велит отправляться к кельпи. Лита раздевается полностью. Когда она слегка поднимает согнутую ногу, чтобы снять носки, Банти видит, что на внутренней стороне бёдер поблёскивает женская влага.

Перед тем как Лита нырнёт, Банти слегка шлёпает её по упругой округлой ягодице и только потом отпускает свою прекраснейшую сирену. Она поворачивает рычаг, поднимая уровень воды в резервуаре.

Всё-таки Банти стоило познакомиться с Ньютом Скамандером, чтобы понять, что ей нужна только Лита. Почти такая же, как он, только девушка, с теми же веснушками, тёплым смущённым взглядом и мягкими губами. Поломанная, неуверенная в себе, спрятавшаяся в скорлупе, нуждающаяся в верном друге и помощнике.

Банти убедила Литу, что в министерстве ей делать нечего, там её талант к магозоологии увянет. Банти долго внушала Лите, что она имеет право потребовать у жадных родственников замок и свою часть наследства, и устроить там научно-исследовательскую лабораторию и одновременно ветеринарный приют для фантастических тварей. Банти не раз напоминала Лите, что та станет величайшей в мире и, возможно, даже во многом превзойдёт Ньюта.

Пускай для этого ей и понадобились чары, которые когда-то одна подруга Ньюта применила на своём супруге.


End file.
